


One Day You'll Learn

by Garbage Chute (LivingInFiction)



Series: 30 Minutes Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Credence Barebone Lives, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, GRADENCE - Freeform, Gravebone, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Modern AU, Oh, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/Garbage%20Chute
Summary: Tumblr Prompt : “One day, you’ll learn.” - “Learn what?” - “That someone like me doesn’t get a happy ending. Those are reserved for people like you.”





	One Day You'll Learn

Credence had been standing there for what felt like hours to him, though it had only been a few minutes. He didn’t like to argue with people, mostly because he felt wrong to do so, he wasn’t used to express himself in such a way, his ‘Ma hadn’t raised him this way — even though she had always been keen to throw tantrums at him in the past — but also because he disliked the feelings that remained after those arguments. A bitter taste of guilt and small sparks of anger that he wasn’t used to.

But since he had been living with Percival, after the incident that had happened a few months ago, the man had taught him to embrace his feelings and express himself more. He had tried, but a small part of him always held him back, the him from the past, the one who always feared what other people would do and say to him. But now, for once, he wanted to be selfish, no matter what the older man could think of him. Even though what he hated more than argue with people, was to argue with Percival.

“Credence, you don’t really mean what you said, you’re—”

“Of course I mean it !” he snapped, though he did not intend to sound so harsh.

The man had been taking care of him, he had taken him under his wing so that he could start his life anew. Those were his words. His presence had been soothing, his kind words, his soft touches, those were acts that had slowly patched the wounds of his heart. Credence had only started to feel alive ever since the first day he met him. On that day, for the first time in forever, he had thought that life might be worth living, because he had finally found him. The guardian angel for whom he prayed for years. 

“I love you, is that so hard to understand ?” his hands trembled, but also did his voice when he said those words.

He loved him. He always had.

He heard the man sigh heavily, and for a second his heart stung. He did not want to be a bother for the man who saved him, he did not want him to come to hate him. But how was he supposed to ignore the creeping feeling in his heart that made his whole body burn with passion any longer? Was Percival denying him the right to love him ?

“You’re still young, Credence,” the man began, a stern look on his face, “Love is a thing that I wish for you to experiment with someone special, but what you feel for me is not.”

Credence breathed heavily, his head spinning. He hated that. He had grown stronger than he was before, yet he was still weak when his feelings were involved. Ever since the explosion of his “home” back in New York, his emotions had been out of control. But he was no fool, he knew what love felt like. He knew in his heart and soul that he desired him.

“But...” Credence took a shaky breath, tears forming in his eyes, “I only want you...”

Percival got closer to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to squeezed it lightly, his gaze soft on him.

“One day you’ll learn.” 

“Learn what ?” he asked, his voice quiet.

Percival’s hand slid to his neck until it cupped his face, the gesture soft and caring, as he always did. He stroked his cheek, the heat of his hand sending shivers down the boy’s body. Credence looked at him, tears rolling down his face despite his will, and he saw a sad, resigned smile upon the man’s face.

“That someone like me doesn’t get a happy ending. Those are reserved for people like you.”


End file.
